


No One Like You

by TragedyYvetal



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6113224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyYvetal/pseuds/TragedyYvetal





	No One Like You

Dana wanted to be left alone; she felt like her whole world came crashing down. Her boyfriend had pretended to be in love with her all that time, but he was really just having pity on her.

"I seriously went out with you as a favor to my sister."

"What?!"

"I didn't mean to be mean…I just thought that you…well…,"

"I what?!"

"That you needed a friend, but I didn't expect it to go this far…,"

"Just leave me alone!"

"Wait! I mean I…!"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Come back, Dana!"

At that point, Dana had already run down the street and she was heading back to her apartment. While, she was running, she bumped into a large guy with a trench coat; he growled when she ran into him.

"Watch it!"

"I-I'm sorry!" She said sadly as she ran by, tears streaming down her face. The figure was stunned at how disoriented this girl was; typically everyone knew enough to watch where they were going unless they were sick or….sad.

The figure followed after her and saw her run into an apartment complex. He slowly climbed up the pipes and saw her crying in her pillow through the window. She suddenly looked up in terror when she heard a tap on the window.

"Don't scream." The figure warned.

"GO AWAY! I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING VALUABLE!"

"I'm not here to rob you!"

"THEN GO AWAY!" She said, tears streaming down her cheeks. But she did scream when the figure opened the window and let himself in. He then lunged for her and pinned her down and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! Stop screaming!"

"MET MO MOF ME!" She mumbled through his hands as she fought in his grip, fearing he was there to hurt her.

"Not until you calm down," he replied. Dana now stopped trying to escape and just let the tears flow down her cheeks. Her eyes then widened in shock as he began to wipe her tears away. "Now, just take it easy…I just wanted to make sure you're ok. You ran into me down in the ally."

Now feeling less afraid, Dana felt the figure let her go and he stood up and extended a hand to her to help her up. Once she was on her feet, she looked at him, but couldn't help but let her tears fall even more. He then slowly pulled her to him in an embrace and she took it! At this point, she just wanted someone…anyone…to care about her.

"The day was that bad huh?" He cooed in her ear.

"It was awful; I guess there is no one out there for me."

"I wouldn't say that…," the figure said as he took off his trench coat. He expected her to scream, but she just gave him a warm smile.

"I knew you were probably someone famous for having on a trench coat."

"I'm Raphael. I'm one of the guys that help protect the city."

"I'm Dana. So you guys are really large turtles?! Cool!" Dana said. Raphael felt so relieved that someone did not run from him! It felt awesome! But now that she cheered him up, he wanted to cheer her up. He still noticed the sadness in her eyes and he walked over to her and rubbed the side of her face with his large thumb. She hung her head, but he lifted her chin up to look at him. He then pressed a small kiss on her lips, but she pulled away.

"Sorry. I know it's soon." He cooed.

"It's not just that. It's also because I don't know if you are really interested in me or if you feel pity for me! That's what my ex did!" Dana said as she tried to walk away. But she squeaked as she was pulled to Raph's chest and he pressed his lips into her ear.

"Listen to me….I may not be your man, but I would never kiss anyone just out of pity!" He said. She tried to squirm out of his grip, but he pulled her closer and began to nuzzle deep in her neck. She let tears stream down her cheeks and she tried to break free, but he wouldn't let her go.

"Shhhh….stop struggling; let me help you," Raphael said, still speaking in the crease of her neck.

"R-Raphael…s-stop AH!" She gasped as she fell down on her bed and he went crashing down with her.

"Take it easy…" He said as he hugged her closer to his chest and rubbed her sides.

"Let go of me! I'm fine."

"Doesn't sound like it; you need a man right now….a real one." He whispered as he began gently nipping behind her ears and around her ear area.

"Why do you care so much about me?!"

"Well, I'm in my mating season, but I think it's also because you were mistreated and now you have a terrible impression of men. I want to change your mind."

"Nothing can change my mind." Dana said, now giggling as he pulled her even closer and began to massage her left side while his right hand ran through her hair.

"Never say never," Raphael chuckled. He then sat up a bit, satisfied that he made her smile. Dana then stood up and looked at the tall turtle. He was truly massive and intimidating.

"Now what are ya looking at?" He asked playfully, feeling a bit more sensitive since it was his mating time.

"At that wonderful handsome turtle that made my night," Dana blushed.

"Well, if you're alright with seeing a mutant, I can stop by more if ya like," he said as he walked over to her and let her rub gently down his chest. He growled in pleasure and his green eyes opened a bit wider.

"I wouldn't do that…around this time, I'm unpredictable," he said as he now began to gently rub his forehead against hers.

"Well, first off, you can always stop by." Dana said as she put her arms around his neck.

"Second?" He asked.

"I am curious to see your unpredictable side," she giggled as she then pulled off his mask and took off running.

"HEY! YA CRAZY DAME, GET BACK HERE!" He called out as he took off after Dana. For the rest of the night, all you could hear was Dana squealing as Raphael tickled her and showered her with special love the whole night.


End file.
